Why Rush Hates Kinos
by BrokenWarrior
Summary: Rush finds a Kino in his room. He's not happy about it. But how does this lead a confession of love from another member of the crew? And will Rush accept and return this love. SLASH! REli! Lemon! You have been warned.


**A/N: **Hey guys. This my first SG.U story and I love REli, but I was upset that no-one had written a lemon of the two together so I took a shot at it. I hope it turned out well and that it's at least slightly believable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own! Don't sue me!

**Warnings: **This is REli so yes, it is slash. If you don't like then don't read. Flames shall be used to warm my cold, cold heart. And yes, there will be a lemon! YAY! Because I love lemons. Again, if you don't like then don't read. For those of you who are going to continue to read...ENJOY!

* * *

Rush opened his eyes, vaguely aware of the feeling of being watched. He grunted as he noticed the uncomfortable position of his arm under his head. Stretching his arm out to relieve some of the aches, he saw a flash of metal to his right. When he looked closely he couldn't find the source. Frowning and knowing that the flash was not the result of his sleep-depraved mind, he stood and walked to where he thought that the flash had come from. Turning his head from left to right he couldn't see anything that could be a potential source. He looked upwards and still couldn't see anything odd. It was only when he looked towards his feet that he saw the Kino, floating inches above the floor. His tired state did nothing to improve his mood about finding the device in his room.

"Eli!" he roared.

**Four h****ours later…**

Rush hadn't done any work. He was still storming around the ship, searching angrily for an elusive Eli. He had scared many people when they bugged him and yelled at half a dozen more to tell him where Eli was hiding. No one gave him a definite answer and he was on the verge of a rage.

He stopped when he heard voices. The corridor was empty and it was also empty of any doors that someone could be hiding behind.

"Chloe!" whined Eli's disembodied voice. "Don't press any buttons!"

"But what does this one do?" came Chloe's voice, now somewhere over his left shoulder.

Smirking, Rush suddenly knew where Eli was. He headed in the direction of the main control room.

Eli frantically fought Chloe to get the control back.

"You'll give me away!" He cried, trying to snatch the remote from the overly curious woman.

"Shouldn't have been spying then, should you?" she grinned and went back to fiddling with the Kino controls.

In a surprisingly agile move Eli took the control back, anxiously searching for Rush on the screen. He couldn't find him. Looking to his side, Eli expected to glare at Chloe. Instead he met the steely eyes of an extremely pissed of Rush.

"Shit," He cursed.

"That would be my thought in your position," Rush said icily and Eli visibly shivered, sure that the temperature had dropped.

"You had no right!" Rush thundered. He had dragged Eli with him to his room and promptly begun yelling. "You have invaded my privacy!"

"I was-" Eli began but he was cut off by the elder male.

"Where have been following me? Into the shower too?" Rush raged.

"No!" Eli cried, appalled. "I was only looking out for you." he offered glumly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You have betrayed my trust!" Rush continued. "How am I supposed to believe that you were only 'looking out for me'? You could have some other reason for doing so!"

Eli remained silent and hung his head, a guilty expression on his face. It suddenly dawned on Rush why.

"Is that your reason? You have some strange fascination with me?" Eli didn't say anything. "Well?" Rush screamed at him.

"I love you," Eli murmured, just loud enough for Rush to hear him. All remaining colour drained from Rush's face.

"Out," He said simply, anger shaking his voice.

"Nick," Eli whispered meekly, lifting his head and pleading with his eyes.

"I said, get out!" Rush roared, pointing to the door. Eli nodded and moved past Rush to the door, whispering,

"I'm sorry."

It was only Eli left that Rush realised that Eli had left the remote behind.

Two days later, Rush and Eli were refusing to talk to each other. Well, it was more like Rush refused to acknowledge Eli's presence and Eli was simply accepting that fate would never allow him to be happy with Rush. Quite frankly, Colonel Young was sick of it. The two people with the most knowledge of _Destiny_ couldn't decide on simple things like whether a system was failing or not.

On the third day Young had one of his men escort Eli to an unused room while he had three others bind and blindfold Rush so they could take him to the same room.

Eli choked slightly when he saw a struggling and swearing Rush guided into the room. The three soldiers immediately dropped Rush to the floor and bolted from the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rush screamed, desperately trying to rid himself of the bonds. Young's voice came through the door.

"Eli, untie him." The order was muffled but both men heard it. Rush began to grow angry, thinking that Eli had arranged this. Cautiously approaching Rush, Eli untied Rush's feet before beginning to untie his hands, shaking slightly from fear that Rush would lash out and punch him. He could hear Rush's controlled and even breathing. It did nothing to help his fear and he backed off as soon as he had untied Rush's hands.

The seething man ripped off the blindfold and turned his head, glaring at Eli.

"If this was your idea…" he said, leaving the threat hanging unfinished in the air. Eli was already shaking his head.

"It was my idea." Colonel Young answered. "You're both going to stay in there until you can work something out."

"I have _work_ to do!" Rush snapped. "This ship could be failing right now!"

"The ship is always failing." Young responded mildly.

Rush angrily kicked the door.

"Damn you!" He yelled. "You bastard!"

"You're not getting anywhere fast by yelling at me, so start talking to Eli." They heard the clang of Young's gun-crutch as he limped away.

After several moments of silence Rush decided to speak.

"Do you have anything that could get us out of here?" When Eli shook his head Rush made his way to a corner of the room and sat down with a groan. This was going to be a pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Six hours later…**

Eli was cold. He had been sitting in the same spot for four hours and his arse was numb. He desperately tried to stop his teeth chattering, knowing that the noise would annoy Rush. He ran his hands up and down his arms and hugged himself, trying to draw warmth into his body. He shifted uneasily. When Rush spoke Eli jumped.

"Stop it," Came Rush's voice, heavily accented at that moment.

"I can't," Eli told him. "It's too cold in here."

"Well I can't think with your jaws clacking together."

"I can't help that!" Eli said, his voice rising.

"Oh, and you're saying this is my fault are you?" Rush shot back.

"No. But it may as well be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Forget it."

With a groan Rush knew what he had to do. The only way he would be able to work in his head would be by keeping Eli warm and quiet. He growled.

"Get over here."

"Huh?" Came a confused response.

"I said, get over here." Rush repeated. "I can't work with your teeth chattering and you can't sleep with the cold, so get over here."

"I never said I wanted to sleep," grumbled Eli as he walked over to Rush and went to sit down. Quickly, wanting to avoid any more awkwardness then was necessary, Rush pulled Eli between his legs, letting the younger males legs splay across his left thigh. Eli's shoulder pressed gently against his stomach and his head rested comfortably beneath his chin. Eli spluttered and then stopped, knowing that he wanted this. Sighing and hoping that it would now be quieter, Rush rested a hand on Eli's head gently stroking his thumb across the younger's scalp and placed his other arm around Eli's shoulder. Eli's shivering immediately ceased and he was surprised by how relaxing being in Rush's arms was. He drifted off to sleep quickly.

Rush was no longer working. He was wondering about Eli, the younger man currently resting in his arms. He didn't know what attracted the man to him, and he didn't know why he was fighting so hard to not return the affection. Ever since he met Eli he had been enthralled. He felt a connection with Eli that he hadn't felt with anyone since the death of his wife. That scared him. He knew that but would never admit it. To admit it would be to let go of his wife, to give himself over to someone else, and he knew he could not do that without feeling slightly guilty, a feeling he liked to avoid. Around Eli however, guilt was simply part of his life. In order to distance himself from the younger man, Rush did what he could to be rude and arrogant in front of him.

Eli stirred in his arms, a low whimper escaping his parted lips. Rush fought the urge to kiss those lips, knowing that they would be soft. He resisted the pull of the adorable male in his arms and tried to think of something else.

It was useless. Now that he had thoughts of Eli and all the things he wished he could with him in his head, Rush could no longer focus on anything of importance. He sighed, giving himself to the daydreams. It couldn't hurt to dream, so long as he didn't act on the thoughts.

When Eli awoke Rush was sleeping. The older man's cheeks were red, his lips slightly parted. As Rush's eyelids flickered, Eli realised that the man wasn't sleeping. He blushed when he felt Rush's arousal against his side. 'Shit', Eli thought, 'How am I supposed to get out of this situation?' He shifted, not uncomfortable, but awkward and stiff from the position he had been lying in. He suddenly wondered how long he'd been sleeping.

Eli's shift sent a shiver through Rush as the other man's side brushed against his groin. It was no use. He realised that he was fighting a losing battle the moment that he had been locked in the room with Eli. Throwing caution to the wind, he let go of his wife and grabbed onto Eli.

Knowing somehow that Eli was awake, Rush tilted the man's head up and pressed his lips against the other's. He heard the gasp of surprise that Eli gave before he felt returning pressure. A hand reached up and tangled itself with his hair at the back of his head, fingers closed around his side and he soon found himself flicking his tongue against Eli's lips, begging for entrance. Eli granted it and Rush slid his tongue inside the younger's mouth. Eli moaned and the sound went straight to Rush's groin, making him wrap an arm tightly around Eli, trying to bring the other closer.

Eli moved onto his knees, kneeling in front of Rush, pressing the elder male back against the wall with his body. Not quite happy with being the one pinned, Rush pushed Eli back onto the floor. He straddled Eli's hips, resting his elbows either side of the other's head and connecting their lips again. Eli moaned happily and reached up, resting his hands on the back of Rush's head and pulling his lips down harder against his. The heat from Rush seeped into Eli's clothes and he tried to shrug his jacket off. Rush seemed to know what he was trying to do and began to slide the jacket off his shoulders. They had to break the kiss so that Eli could sit up and assist Rush in the removal of the jacket.

Sitting up and resting on Eli's hips Rush shrugged off his vest and threw it over to the other side of the room. Seeing an opportunity, Eli ran his hands up Rush's thigh. He deliberately avoided running his hands over Rush's groin and slipped his hand under the hem of the older man's shirt. Rush gave a small gasp but didn't stop Eli's hands. Eli took this as a good sign and slid his hands over Rush's stomach and up to his nipples, gently tugging the nubs until they hardened and Rush's breaths came out in small gasps.

Rush growled quietly and pulled off his shirt. He then pulled Eli into a sitting position and helped the younger rid himself of the troublesome 'you are here' t-shirt. Eli drew a sharp intake of breath as he lay back down on the cold ground, feeling the floor take warmth from his body.

This didn't worry him for long. Rush's hands over his body and the man's hot kisses on his neck quickly restored whatever heat that he had lost to the floor. The heat started descending with Rush's mouth as the elder made his way down Eli's chest. Eli let out a loud moan when Rush sucked one of his nipples into his mouth and rubbed the other with an expert hand. All thoughts had left their mind expect for how to pleasure each other. Neither had known quite how much they needed this; the roughness of each other's hands, the feeling of the other's body against their own. It intoxicated them. Eli was only jolted from the pleasurable haze when he felt one of Rush's fingers rubbing over his arsehole. He hurriedly stopped the other's hand.

"Wait," he said. Rush looked at him in confusion for a moment before taking his hand back. "I've never done this before. I don't want it to hurt."

Rush's face softened and he smiled at Eli leaning over the younger and kissing him tenderly.

"I know what I'm doing," the elder said kindly. "Just relax. It'll hurt a bit but if you relax and focus on the feeling not the pain it'll feel good."

Eli looked at Rush sceptically but dropped his head back on the floor and looked at the ceiling, taking deep breaths in and out. He heard Rush spitting on his fingers and jumped when the man's fingers once again rubbed his entrance, this time cold and slicked with saliva. Rush looked up at the younger's face, his free hand reaching forward and rubbing Eli's member gently. Eli let out a small moan which turned to a gasp as Rush's finger slowly pushed past the ring of muscle he had been rubbing. Rush made a hushing noise and pushed his finger in further. Eli winced which made Rush remove his hand from the younger's cock and spit on it, rubbing the fresh saliva around Eli's entrance as he pushed his finger in all the way.

As he rubbed Eli's cock again, Rush gently moved his finger in and out. Eli frowned a little and tried to relax his arsehole, focusing on the feeling of Rush's warm hand on his member. After a few minutes Eli grew accustomed to Rush's finger inside him and began to moan quietly. Seeing this as a good sign, Rush removed his finger and spat on his hand, rubbing the saliva over two fingers before pressing them into Eli. The younger's eyebrows knitted and he clenched down on Rush's fingers. The elder made soothing noises and rubbed Eli's cock again, trying to draw the other's attention away from the pain. It took Eli a few moments to relax enough so that Rush was comfortable moving his fingers deeper. The truth was that he would be more than happy to simply bury his cock deep inside Eli without further preamble. However, he knew the reasons for preparation and therefore endured the painstaking moments in which he slowly and carefully stretched Eli.

These moments were more painful for Eli than Rush. It was safe to say that Eli had never had sex with another man, and had only briefly learnt about the topic during his days at MIT. He had a basic idea of where things went and that it was painful when you had your first time.

Rush managed to get three fingers into Eli; the spit he used not being an effective lubricant. However, with a lot of saliva and kissing and whispered promises that 'it would feel better soon', Rush managed to persevere to the time when Eli began moaning and slowly rocking his hips against Rush's fingers. The elder male grinned and thought it was safe to start crooking his fingers, searching for the spot that would make Eli beg for him.

Eli gasped and let out a loud moan not a moment later and Rush grinned, knowing he had found it. He continued to press his fingers against Eli's prostate, enjoying the sounds of pleasure Eli was making. When Eli began to press his hips down harder against Rush's fingers and his cock dripped pre-cum steadily, Rush removed his fingers. Eli continued to rock his hips for a moment before realising that there was no longer anything to press against. He looked up at Rush in confusion, red in the face and panting with his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

Rush smiled at him and moved his hands under Eli's knees, pushing them so that they were as close to Eli's chest as possible. He wrapped Eli's hands around his thighs and made the younger male hold them there. Eli was gaining his breath back, watching Rush carefully as the man spat onto his hand and rubbed the saliva over his cock. When Rush thought that his dick was slick enough, he spat on his fingers and rubbed the spit around Eli's entrance, ensuring that it was also wet.

He leaned over the younger and grabbed his own cock, guiding it to Eli's entrance and rubbing the tip against his arsehole. He kissed Eli's neck.

"This is going to hurt again," he warned before pressing the head of his cock into Eli. Rush clenched his teeth in order to stop himself from ramming into the younger man and Eli took deep breaths, trying to keep relaxed and focused on Rush's face. He saw the concentration on the elder male and reached up, carefully rubbing his hands over Rush's arm and shoulders. Rush took a deep breath and pushed in further. He let out a moan. Eli was so tight and hot. The younger male clenched around him in a spasm of pain and Rush apologised in his head as he thrust deep inside the younger. Eli whimpered quietly and in apology Rush kissed the younger's chest and neck, reaching down and stroking Eli's cock. Eli took deep breaths and focused on the pleasure of Rush's hand on his cock. The floor was no longer cold beneath him; he felt it burning his skin as though it was on fire. He shifted his hips experimentally and Rush let out a low moan. Eli grinned, looking up at Rush's face as he moved his hips, watching as the elder clenched his eye shut and tried not to thrust into Eli with abandon.

He felt Eli's hand on face and opened his eyes. The younger was grinning up at him as he stroked his cheek. Eli nodded and Rush let a smile of relief show on his face as he slowly began to thrust into Eli.

Eli winced a little as Rush rocked his hips. He could see the control that the man had to use and tried to ignore his pain. He knew it would go away; just like Rush said. He didn't think Rush would notice but the elder did and he spat on his hand, rubbing the now slick palm against Eli's cock and making the younger moan.

It didn't take long for Eli to warm to the feeling of Rush inside of him and when he did Rush felt free to start thrusting in earnest, Eli was tight and hot and it wasn't long before their bodies were slick with sweat, even in the cold room.

"Oh, fuck!" Eli cried, feeling his orgasm close and Rush moved his hand faster. Rush was having a hard time keeping from coming before Eli. He thrusted hard, hitting Eli's prostate as much as he could even though his movements were frenzied and with little accuracy. With another cry Eli came, and Rush not two thrusts after, the feeling of Eli's spasming muscles around his cock too much for him. The elder lay on Eli's chest, panting as he tried to get control of himself. Eli was panting too, his mind hazy as he briefly registered Rush pulling out of him and pulling on his clothes. He felt Rush helping him into his own clothes and tried to help as much as his muscles would allow.

"I love you," Eli murmured suddenly. Rush stopped for a moment before kissing Eli's temple.

"I know." Rush responded and Eli tried not to show his disappointment. He must have been successful for Rush appeared not to notice, wrapping Eli in his arms and holding him.

It was another hour before anyone came for them. Young walked in first, his gun-crutch clanging against the ground. He looked at Rush and Eli, the younger asleep in Rush's arms. A smile almost reached his mouth, before he remembered how they got there and it was wiped from his face before it got there. Young concluded that he would need some serious mental cleansing. He cleared his throat and Rush opened his eyes, a glare formed on his mere seconds after he set his eyes on Young. Young couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features.

"You know, when I said that I wanted you to work something out, I didn't think you'd have sex." Rush frowned.

"How did you-" He started but was brought to a halt as Young pointed to a corner of the room and his gaze landed on a Kino. The camera-ball was hovering in the very top corner of the room, as innocent as a ball of metal could look. Rush paled as Young walked out of the room, the Colonel's laughter ringing down the hallway through the open door.


End file.
